Coldwing (Tykmony's version)
(Note: Tykmony's version of a Coldwing, not the main one by User:NathanComix.) The Coldwing is a medium sized Tidal & Tracker Class Dragon, that first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon, just noticed in the book. Official Description Physical Appearance Egg The egg of a Coldwing are completely blue. Hatching to Adult The tongue is moistery and there skin is damp. Male Males have a Deep Blue head with White strikes. It has 4 antenna located on it's four ears. It has a Deep Blue body front but an orange body back, It tail appears to be white. Female Females have an orange head with Deep Blue strikes. It has 2 antenna located between it's each set of ear (four in total). It has a completely white body and tail, it's legs are orange with small arrow tip edges. Female Coldwings also have an extra layer. Titan Wing Male Is dark in colour and larger in size. Female Is lighter in colour and smaller in size. Abilities Firepower The Coldwing's fire type is Boiling Water, this scorching water is said that it can burn off an island by Galian the Gorgeous. This may not be true because it has been confirmed that she is a lier. The water near the mouth of a Coldwing is always cold. Water Heating The Coldwing is able to heat up it's firepower when it is out of it's mouth. It is unsore how the Coldwing does this but it does. Damp Skin These Dragons have damp skin that they can boil. Invisibility Male Coldwing's are able to turn invisible in damp area. Tail Fin Disappear Female Coldwings can make their tail fins completely disappear. This may be how they hunt. Behavior and Personality Male Coldwings are lazy, this may be from that male Coldwings can completely turn invisible in damp places, although they sit on there eggs. Females Coldwings are more viscous, protective and the stronger species. It has been confirmed that they hunt there food and it is possible that the male does not need to be vigilant because the females could only hunt near predators. The female Coldwing is usually can become an alpha with makes them more mean. Appearances How to Train Your Dragon The Coldwing just makes an appearance when hiccup is flipping throw the Dragon Manual. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World The Coldwing makes a cameo appearance in the Hidden World. Games Dragons: Titan Uprising Although the Coldwing was not seen it was going to appear in the game but did not. There is a possibility that it will make a full appearance but it is uncertain. Dragons: Dawn of Hiccup The Coldwing has been confirmed to appear in this upcoming game where you need to save Hiccup through countless challenges. The Coldwing has been confirmed to be a usable character in the upcoming game. Trivia * When the game, Dragons: Dawn of Hiccup was confirmed to air, the list of names showed Coldwing on it, despite being a Tidal Class only in this upcoming game as confirmed. * The Female Coldwing has a higher armor than the male. This has not been confirmed why this is. Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Dragon Species Category:Dragons: Dawn of Hiccup Dragon Species